


Family Bonding

by Cornholio4



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Family fun, Found Family, Humour, Oneshot, takes place after the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: After the events of the movie; Sonic is in his new room playing a video game while Tom and Maddie come to him with a surprise.
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski & Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Kudos: 110





	Family Bonding

In the Wachowskis home; Tom had greeted his wife Maddie as she had got off work and a little shopping spree, they went up to the attic room of their new blue hedgehog alien foster child Sonic. He was lying on his bean bag chair playing the Nintendo Switch that they had gotten him. “So Sonic; how’s Super Mario Odyssey?” Tom asked as they had gotten closer and looked to see he was on the final level.

“It’s great Donut Lord but something has been bugging me ever since I started playing....” Sonic muttered and they looked at eachother confused and motioned for Sonic to explain as he paused the game. “I mean where do all these worlds come from? Why did they make everything look all cartoony and in the city........ Is that supposed to be the game’s version of Dinohattan? Where are all the fungus and the dark Blade Runner sets? I mean why did they decide to kiddy up the movie when they made it into a game.”Sonic asked and Tom and Maddie had both paused looking eachother.

Remembering that they had watched the Super Mario Bros movie a bunch of times for some fun and due to Sonic having watched over them for who knows how long so there was a good chance he would have seen it. Realising what he thought they both kept their laughter in to his confusion.

“No Sonic, Super Mario Bros is a long running video game series and the movie was based on the games; not the other way around. Plus not a lot of people liked what they did with the games and plus the movie’s production; it was dangerous, the cast hated it, the directors made no friends on set and there were constant script rewrites.” Maddie explained and Sonic had his eyes widened.

“So they didn’t like the movie........... Their loss but the game is cool.... ” Sonic muttered as he went back to playing. “Wait a minute......... How many moves have you seen are actually based on other things? Was Tropic Thunder originally a bestselling book? Was Machete a cartoon before and was Shin Godzilla based on a video game too?” Sonic asked and they shook their heads before becoming a bit concerned about what movies they had seen that Sonic had seen as well.

Should they think over how many violent action movies they have seen and this kid alien have seen as well. “Well anyway Sonic; we came here as I have a surprise for you.” Maddie told him getting something out of the shopping bag and held it out for him.

Sonic paused the game again and was open mouthed to see the DVD boxes of the Flash TV Series on the CW as well as the original Flash show; Sonic was now giving his thanks very happily and quickly as the Wachowskis looked on smiling. “Okay so are we going to get him his own TV and DVD player as well? Otherwise; I think we will now be commandeering the TV for the next few days and I have finally decided tomorrow to finally check out the final season to Game of Thrones and to see what everyone has gotten so worked up about.....” Tom whispered to Maddie and she just shook her head.


End file.
